Inexplicable
by sailorgore
Summary: Brittany sufrió un accidente del cual ni recuerda, poco a poco ira recordando a sus familiares y amigos haciéndola sentir mejor, pero lo que ella no entiende es aquella sensación de que alguien importante en su vida le falta ese vacío que no se llena. Britanna. UA


**Pues no tengo mucho que decir, solo que este es mi primer fic, aunque esta historia ya tenia algún tiempo rondando mi cabeza de la nada decidí escribirla y pues aquí les dejo el primer capitulo.**

**Cualquier tipo de critica es bienvenida :)**

**Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen.**

Siento mi cuerpo como poco a poco va despertando, mis brazos y mi piernas entumecidas, por alguna extraña razón no puedo moverlos sin poder abrir mis ojos, estaba atrapada en la oscuridad, intento moverme, hablar, incluso gritar o hacer cualquier cosa, ya que estar en aquel estado me estaba agobiando.

Hasta que escuche hablar a una mujer.

-Yo se que esto será muy difícil para ti, pero entiende que será lo mejor para ella-resonó una voz apacible y con un dejo de preocupación, continuo hablando- tienes que dejarla asimilar la situación.

Escuche una segunda voz, que por alguna razón que desconozco hizo que olvidara cualquier indicio de mi desesperación. Toda mi atención se concentro en la voz de esa mujer.

-Créeme que lo entiendo pero me es difícil no sentirme impotente….pero tienes razón…tomare las cosas con calma y …esperare hasta que sea el momento…solo por ella-Escuche como se disipaba aquella voz que me hiso estremecer, ¿porque sonaba tan triste? ¿De que hablaban? ¿Se referían a mí? ¿ A quien pertenecía aquella voz?.

Todas esas peguntas golpeaban una y otra vez mi mente como si estuviera dentro de algún círculo vicioso del cual no podía salir, hasta que ya no pude más y todo sentido coherente se desvaneció.

...

...

Poco a poco vuelvo a sentir la misma sensación en mi cuerpo, un hormigueo que empieza desde mis pies, mis manos hasta mis mejillas, intente abrir mis ojos con la suerte de que estos reaccionaran.

Al abrirlos fue una experiencia un tanto incomoda, inmediatamente sentí la falta de costumbre en ellos al recibir mi entorno, todo era borroso tanto como lo que veía y mis pensamientos, parpadeé lentamente hasta que pude descifrar tres sombrar alrededor mío. Volví a parpadear para ver si lograba mejorar mi visión, dándome cuenta que lo había conseguido, pero en ese momento sentí una punzada alrededor de mi cabeza tan intenso que no pude evitar soltar un gemido de dolor, al sentir eso me di cuenta que mi garganta tenia un largo tiempo sin ser utilizada, la sentí tan seca, tan pesada a pesar de que fue apenas audible.

-Brittany no te sobre esfuerces, poco a poco cariño-vez como una de las sombras que a medida que se acerca logras distinguirla mejor, una mujer mayor de cabello rubio, ojos celestes con una atmósfera que percibiste tan angelical y protectora, al momento que sentiste su mano sobre la tuya, fue tan acogedor hasta que poco a poco fui consiente de la situación

¿Brittany?... ¿se estaba refiriendo a mí?

Volviste a sentir una punzada en la parte lateral de tu cabeza, pero así como vino se fue.

Pero ¿que demonios esta pasado? Por más que intento entender lo que estaba pasando no lo entendía, ¿porque sentía que mi cuerpo entre más despertaba más dolía?, las personas enfrente de ella cada vez eran más nítidas hasta que pude distinguirlas a su totalidad.

La mujer que sujeta mi mano me miraba con sus ojos cristalinos a punto de derramarse con un dejo de preocupación, felicidad y tantas emociones juntas que me era difícil descifrar alguna de ellas, miro al hombre mayor que esta a su lado, la tomaba por los hombros mientras me miraba de la misma manera que ella, el también era rubio pero sus ojos eran verdes.

No sabia quienes eran y mucho menos entiendo la situación a mí alrededor pero lo único de lo que estaba segura, es que con su sola presencia me hacia sentir tranquila y protegida.

Una voz me saca de aquellos pensamientos provenientes de aquel tercer hombre que no le había prestado atención aun.

-Seria un buen momento si le preguntan algunas cosas, esto le ayudara a ordenar los acontecimientos, los dejo solos - dijo aquel hombre dirigiéndose a las dos personas enfrente de mi, tenia una bata blanca y ese particular traje que porta cualquier medico. En ese momento algo me hiso clic! en mi mente, mire a mi alrededor, tenia algunas cosas conectadas a mis manos de algunos aparatos extraños que no sabia su utilidad y la verdad no creo que me interesen en algún momento, la habitación era blanca, había una ventana que dejaba entrar tenuemente los rayos del sol que rosaban mi piel pálida de mis brazos, se sentía tan cálida aquella sensación.

Nuevamente mire a aquel hombre para ver como se retiraba de ese lugar, para volver a fijar mí mirada a las dos personas enfrente de mí.

-Cariño,… sabes quienes somos?- me dice aquella mujer acercándose mas a mi hasta sentarse en la orilla de mi cama sin alejar su mano de la mía, me mira con tanta intensidad como si no pudieran creer lo que estaba pasando alcance a percibir un destello de inseguridad en su voz. Repace su pregunta en mi mente una, dos, tres veces hasta que perdí la cuenta, ¿quienes eran? Sentí como la desesperación se apoderaba de mí, ¿porque no lograba recordar nada? Por mas que quisiera no sabia ni quien era yo y porque estaba en aquella situación.

Mi respiración empezó a desestabilizarse por culpa de la desesperación que me gobernaba en esos momentos. Sentí un cosquilleo en mis ojos y mi vista se empezó a nublar a causa de las lágrimas que se escapaban de ellos.

-Oh Brittany tranquila, no tienes porque ponerte así cariño nosotros estamos contigo- al terminar de decirme eso sentí como me envolvía entre sus brazos dejándome llevar en aquella atmosfera que me transmitía tanta seguridad, cuando de repente sentí aquel dolor en mi cabeza un poco mas intenso que las anteriores obligándome a cerrar los ojos.

Al cerrarlos vi en mi algunos recuerdos vagos sin ningún orden aparente de aquellas personas enfrente de mi, vi algunos episodios de mi niñez, de la mujer preparándome el desayuno antes de ir a la escuela, con aquel hombre que bailaba en algún vals que no recordaba a que se debía pero lo que si recordé fueron esas palabras que me dedico en aquel momento "hija mía me siento tan orgulloso de ti nunca dudes de eso, no importa lo que haya sucedido antes" al terminar me daba un suave beso en mi mejilla.

Fue una sensación totalmente abrumadora así que me obligue a abrir mis ojos para verlos nuevamente y sentir como poco a poco se disipaba ese dolor en mi cabeza.

Mis recuerdos empezaban a recobrar algo de sentido y los llame.

-Son mis padres-dije sintiendo que mi voz aun era ajena a mi, a pesar de que recordaba algunas cosas había muchas que aun no lograba entender, entre mas recuerdos venían a mi mente mi ansiedad por saber mas aumentaba por igual.

-nos da tanto gusto hija…que nos recuerdes- decía mi padre con las voz entrecortada llena de alegría, ya que temían que no lo hiciera- ¿que mas recuerdas? Cuéntanos ¿que mas cosas recuerdas de ti?- termino de decir mi papa con tranquilidad ya que era consiente de mi estado de ansiedad por querer saber todo lo que sucedía, así que trate dejarme llevar y tranquilizarme un poco, ordenando mis pensamientos.

-Se que me llamo Brittany... y que dedico mi vida a la danza profesional-al decir esto recuerdo aun mas cosas, que yo trabajo en una academia de baile y que incluso eh sido participe en eventos muy importantes, como bailarina principal incluso en conciertos de algunos artistas reconocidos, se me vienen a mi mente recuerdos de aquellas veces que eh estado sobre algún escenario, la gente gritando y las luces sobre mi cara.

Siento como mi corazón empieza a latir con intensidad entrándome unas ganas increíbles de quererme salir de ahí e ir a hacer lo que tanto me gusta hacer.

Intente moverme pero me detuvo un dolor impresionante en mi costado derecho, como si tuviera algo entre mis costillas que me impidió moverme, y mi mente volvió a hacer un clic! Y pasar a mirarme a mi misma como pude. Estaba en una camilla de hospital, sigo sin saber el motivo del porque estoy aquí pero al observarme de esa manera me hiso sentir una tristeza que llenaba todo mi ser… tal vez no podría volver a hacer lo que tanto amaba… y con el simple echo de pensarlo mis lagrimas demandaban por salir de nuevo.

-Oh mi amor te pondrás bien veras que pronto volverás a hacer la misma de antes-me dijo mi madre dándose cuenta de inmediato el porque de mi tristeza- ahorita lo importante es que vayas mejorando y recordando todo, tu no estas sola, nos tienes a nosotros.

Al escuchar aquello me tranquilizo un poco pero no del todo, al repasar esas palabras "nos tienes a nosotros" me daba una sensación agradable pero… aun sentía un vacio como si faltara algo y pregunte algo que temía preguntar.

-Papas… ¿que me paso? ¿Porque estoy aquí?... ¿desde cuando estoy aquí?- estaba desesperada quería saber todo de una vez, aunque tal vez aun no estaba preparada para saberlo, eran demasiadas emociones en tan poco tiempo que mi mente se sentía cansada de nuevo.

-tuviste un accidente cariño, estuviste algunos meses inconsciente hasta hoy que despertaste… no tienes porque sentirte presionada te pondrás bien pero tendrás que ser muy paciente cariño, nosotros no te dejaremos sola, tienes que descansar así que te dejaremos dormir- termina diciendo esto mientras se inclina y me da un beso en la frente.

La verdad es que estaba muy cansada tanto que ya no pude decir nada mas solo me limite a sonreírles mientras veía como salían de la habitación.

Y mis preguntas rondaban en mis pensamientos de nuevo, preguntas que no tenia alguna relevancia hacerme ya que soy consiente que no las podre contesta.

No aun.

Cerré mis ojos de nuevo perdiéndome en mi misma hasta ya no ser consiente de nada…

...

...

Ya habían pasado algunos días o semanas… la verdad no se cuanto tiempo a pasado, en este lugar parece como si los días nunca pasaran, pero bueno no todo a sido malo e logrado recordar muchas cosas tanto como amigos, algunos familiares y compañeros de trabajo, hace que los días se pacen de manera agradable ya que vienen a visitarme con frecuencia, sobre todo mis amigos Mike y Quinn, por no decir que estaban todo el tiempo aquí.

Mike me mantiene al tanto del trabajo ya que somos compañeros del mismo lugar así que a pesar de todo siento que aun formo parte de ello.

Y Quinn una de mis mejores amigas desde que estábamos en el instituto, me ayudaba en todo mientras mis padres trabajaban, sobre todo en mis terapias.

Hablando de ellas e mejorado bastante en los últimos días, ya puedo enderezarme sola y dar algunos pasos con menor dificultad, aunque aun tengo un poco de dolor, el doctor me ha dicho que con el tiempo podre llegar a estar como antes.

No importa cuanto tarde yo pudo esperar lo que sea.

El único problema que no me a dejado descansar es que aun no puedo recordar el motivo del accidente, no recuerdo nada de aquello por mas que trate no lo logro, siento un vacio que impregna mi alma, algo me falta.

O tal vez alguien.

Y esa sensación hace que me cuestione si tengo alguna relación sentimental con alguien. Pero si era así, ¿Por qué no lograba recordarle?.

Se que a mis 26 años sonaría algo lógico que estuviera con alguien pero entonces porque si ya recordaba a las personas mas importantes en mi vida.

¿Porque a esa persona no?

Cada vez que lo intento mi cabeza duele. Hable con mis padres de esto una ocasión. Les pregunte que si había alguna persona así en mi vida antes del accidente, ellos se tensaron y guardaron un largo silencio.

Yo había sentido miedo en ese momento porque pensé… ¿y si tuve mi accidente con esa persona? ¿Y si esa persona no lo había logrado?... con solo aquel pensamiento sentí una punzada en mi corazón tan fuerte que dolía, por una extraña razón me dolía tanto sin saber el porque, hasta que mi padre hablo.

-Hija tu eres una mujer muy guapa y soltera, no tienes de que preocuparte, pero eso si pretendientes te sobran- mi padre me dijo esto con una sonrisa tratando de tranquilizarme sin mucho éxito.

Desde ese día no volví a preguntar nada, pero esa sensación de vació de que algo me falta en mi vida aun sigue presente y con la misma intensidad, como quisiera poder recordar todo, pero se que desesperándome no lograre nada. Así que mejor tratare de tomar algún paseo por el hospital ya que es lo más divertido que se puede hacer en este lugar.

Presione un botón del costado de mi cama para hacer llamar a alguna enfermera que me ayudara a andar.

Iba caminando por los pasillos viendo a mis alrededores observando a los pacientes que igual que yo toman un paseo, a las enfermeras entrando y saliendo de las habitaciones, algunas apuradas otras no tanto, hasta que pase mi vista a alguna sala de espera que esta al terminar en el pasillo en el que caminaba y vi algo que llamo mi atención o mejor dicho vi a alguien que llamo mi atención.

Una mujer hermosa con su cabello suelto negro de tez morena, estaba sentada en un sofá con sus codos sobre sus piernas, mientras que sus manos están juntas tocando su frente, se veía tan preocupada y triste. Por una extraña razón no podía quitarle la mirada de encima, quería seguir viéndola, quería acercarme a ella. Pensaba en tantas cosas que quería hacer pero de ninguna me decidía, de lo único que no era consiente era que cada vez estaba mas cerca de ella, entre mas corta la distancia que tenia con ella mi corazón palpitaba cada vez mas y me pregunto ¿que demonios me esta pasando? Si ni la conozco! Y me conteste "pero quiero conocerla"

Pude notar como bajaba sus manos para cambiar de posición algo incomoda, será ¿que sentirá mi mirada sobre ella? Todavía no terminaba de repasar todo aquello en mi mente y sin previo aviso me miro, con esos ojos tan hermosos que expresaban una tristeza y soledad que me inundaron en un instante.

Sus ojos se posaron en mí y los míos en los suyos. No se cuanto tiempo duramos viéndonos, lo único que sabia es que no quería que terminara nunca, sentía mi corazón bailar con locura. Entonces mi respiración se detuvo cuando vi que se incorporaba de donde estaba sentada sin separar su mirada de mí, me sentía tan fascinada por aquella ola de sensaciones que estaba experimentando quería acercarme a ella y preguntarle como se llamaba, junte toda mi fuerza de voluntad que creí inexistente en ese momento y di algunos pasos mas hasta llegar al frente de ella.

Pero algo llamo mi atención, estaba alucinando o ¿estaba a punto de llorar? Al notar aquello sentí un dolor en la boca de mi estomago no entendía la razón ni el motivo del porque odiaba ver a aquella mujer de esa manera y la verdad es que en aquellos momentos no me importaba mucho el saber el porque, lo único que quería… solo quería que dejara de llorar.

-No llores por favor, una mujer tan hermosa como tu no debería de llorar- y lo dije sin pensar simplemente se me escapo de mis labios, como si aquello…ya lo hubiera dicho muchas veces antes, aunque eso no disminuyo la pena que me inundo, ¿como me atreví a decirle eso a una extraña?, esta bien que yo quiera conocerla pero ¿porque tenia que empezar de esa manera?

Y note como su semblante cambio instantáneamente y me sonrió de una manera tan encantadora que mis piernas empezaron a temblar mientras mi corazón palpitaba rápidamente, sus ojos me miraban de una manera única, ninguna persona que yo recuerde me a mirado antes de esa manera.

Me moría de ganas por saber que significaba.

- Disculpa lo de hace un momento no quería verme entrometida pero… ¿te encuentras bien?– dije esto con una gran preocupación en mi voz, quería ayudar a esa mujer me llenaron unas ganas de querer protegerla y estar cerca de ella sin tener alguna razón concreta.

Instintivamente acerque mi mano hacia la suya sin separar nuestras miradas, ella me sonrió nuevamente aceptándola.

Oh Dios jamás me cansaría de ver esa sonrisa.

-Por el momento…un poco mejor-dijo esto apenas en un murmullo mientras aun sujetaba mi mano, nos quedamos en silencio mirándonos. Sintiendo nuestra calidez mezclándose, no quería soltarla y al parecer ella tampoco quería hacerlo, me miraba de aquella manera que intentaba descifrar sin conseguirlo pero de lo único que estaba segura, es que me encantaba.

Nos soltamos lentamente de muy mala gana, sentía como mi respiración regresaba, no se en que momento se había detenido, así que volví a hablar, quería saber mas de esa mujer o mejor dicho quería saber todo de aquella mujer.

-¿tienes algún familiar aquí?- dije tratando de escucharme casual, aunque era algo difícil teniendo aquellos ojos observándome fijamente.

-Pues…algo así…y tu ¿porque estas aquí? Bueno aparentemente de lo obvio- dijo esto con algo de tristeza mientras observaba mi condición ya que tenia una bata típica de paciente interno, y una sonrisa melancólica adorno su rostro, volví a notar como sus ojos volvían a verse tristes en un instante, yo sentía una gran necesidad de evitarlo, no quise preguntarle mas, lo ultimo que quería en ese momento era incomodarla.

-Tuve un accidente que la verdad ni recuerdo, pero estoy segura que saldré pronto de aquí- dije esto con un toque de positivismo, quería animarla como fuera, quería borrar esa tristeza en sus ojos.

- No lo dudo ni un momento-dijo esto ultimo con una certeza en su voz causando un gran impacto en mi, como si su afirmación fuera mas un echo.

La observe con atención nuevamente, su belleza me tiene tan atrapada, como si no quisiera dejarme escapar.

Y la verdad espero que no lo haga.

Al seguir mirándola note algo de cansancio en ese hermoso rostro…en eso me pregunte, aquella mujer ¿habrá descansado en algún momento? No tiene pinta de a verlo echo y dudo que haya comido algo, al pensar esto un sentimiento de preocupación me llena de nuevo se que no la conozco, pero me hace sentir de una manera tan diferente, aunque eso no lo hace menos especial.

Todo lo contrario.

-Te vez cansada… deberías de tomarte un descanso o comer algo-digo esto sonando realmente preocupada, y ella me mira de una manera tan cálida que me hace vibrar por dentro, por primera vez en el poco tiempo que tengo a su lado, retiro mi mirada de sus bellos ojos para observar su mano que se acerca lentamente a la mía, y noto algo que no había visto lleva un hermoso anillo en su dedo anular.

Acaso era ¿un anillo de bodas?

Al pensar en esto me embriaga una sensación algo incomoda e indescriptible, empecé a temblar sin darme cuenta, pero al parecer ella lo noto porque antes de tocarme se detuvo, me sentí tan mal por eso.

Pero no pude hacer nada por evitarlo.

- ¡Brittany! Con que aquí estas!- escuche la voz de un hombre atrás de mi, al girarme para poder verlo me di cuenta de que trataba de mi amigo Sam, el estuvo conmigo en el instituto hace unos cuantos años atrás, desde que paso lo del accidente ha venido a verme frecuentemente, es un chico agradable y mis papas lo adoran, es como el hijo varón que nunca tuvieron, me da algo de gracia pensar en ello, aunque en ese momento no era lo que me importaba.

Mi mente solo quería estar con aquella mujer enfrente de mi.

Sam se acercaba a nosotras y me miraba con una sonrisa característica de el, a medida que la distancia era menor, su semblante cambio notoriamente mirando fijamente a la mujer que me acompañaba.

La miraba de una manera… ¿indiferente?... no sabia que pensar… ¿el la conoce?... ¿se conocen?.

-Hola no creí verte por aquí de nuevo- dijo esto dirigiéndose a la mujer de enfrente mío, note como esos ojos tan hermosos se posaron en el mirándolo de una manera tan diferente a como me miraba hace un momento… pero aclaro no la hacia menos hermosa. Dios pero ¿que me pasa?! Apenas la conozco.

O bueno eso creo yo, desde el accidente ya no se que creer de mi vida.

-Tuviste suerte al encontrarme, estaba a punto de irme- dijo esto con una voz tan desigual y aun así me hiso estremecer, sin mirarme vi como se retiraba del lugar lentamente o bueno eso percibía yo, pues a su lado no era consiente del tiempo que me rodeaba. Entre mas lejos la veía de mi, sentí una punzada en mi pecho que me atacaba, no quería que se fuera, no sabia la razón ni el porque, pero no me interesaba saberlo… por el momento.

Y de repente por un acto meramente espontaneo camine algunos pasos para alcanzarla para tomarla suavemente del brazo, mi corazón empezó a palpitar nuevamente y mis piernas temblaban no me importaba nada en aquel momento, solo…

Solo ella.

Al sentir mi mano sobre su brazo, volteo a verme, atrapándome nuevamente en esos hermosos ojos, mi boca se seco al instante y como pude le hable.

-¿volveré a verte?- le dije sin importar que sonara mas a una suplica, tanto que al ser consiente de ello sentí como mis mejillas se calentaban, y mi respiración se detenía esperando ansiosa su respuesta.

-Si eso es lo que quieres…encantada-dijo esto mirándome con un brillo en sus ojos, quería saber que me decía esa mirada, pero aunque no supiera su significado amaba como me hacia sentir- nos vemos pronto.

Y se fue

Se fue dejándome sin aliento y con tantas dudas como el primer día que había despertado en ese mismo lugar, apenas acababa de irse, y ya anhelaba verla de nuevo.

Escuche un carraspeo que me hiso regresar a la realidad abruptamente, mire a mi lado, había olvidado que estaba Sam, me miraba muy preocupado, poso sus manos sobre mis hombros.

-Brittany ¿que tienes? ¿Te paso algo?... ¿te dijo algo?-me dijo esto ultimo con mucho mas detenimiento, yo no entendía porque de su actitud, lo único que pude hacer fue girar mi cabeza ligeramente en forma negativa.

-Aquella mujer es hermosa… ¿la conoces?- le pregunte con la esperanza de saber mas de ella, quería preguntarle tantas cosas, que no me cabían en mi cabeza.

De ¿donde la conoce? Y sobre todo… ese anillo…por que al verlo me causo aquella sensación. No lose pero…

No quería pensar más en ello.

-Pues no exactamente, simplemente fuimos compañeros en la universidad hace tiempo, pero dejemos eso a un lado que deberías irte a descansar, recuerda que no debes sobre esforzarte Brittany, si quieres salir pronto de aquí debes cuidarte- dijo esto sonando como si fuera ese hermano mayor que cuida a su hermana en cada momento y camine junto con el hacia mi habitación.

Estuvimos charlando un largo rato de cosas agradables pero poco relevantes, hasta que decidió marcharse.

Sinceramente estaba mentalmente agotada sobre todo por aquel abrumador encuentro, no me podía quitar su imagen de mi mente y mucho menos su calidez en mis manos, quisiera preguntarle mas cosas a Sam pero… por una extraña razón siento que no debía, no es el momento, así que esperare no muy pacientemente su reencuentro.

Porque a pesar de que no sabía nada de ella, de una cosa si estaba segura.

Era que la volvería a ver.


End file.
